


Watch

by syrupwit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: June in Missouri is hot and full of thunder.





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



June in Missouri is hot and full of thunder. A gloomy morning becomes a furious afternoon. Peter’s grandfather said something about tornado watches earlier, but his family and the Guardians run around in the cooling dirt like they didn’t hear him. Eventually he joins them.

They cheer as the first droplets darken the ground. Groot twirls Rocket around like a ballerina. Drax and Mantis are having a dance-off, Peter and Peter’s cousins shouting commentary as they resort to ever more ridiculous moves. Peter’s grandfather is nearly crying with laughter.

Gamora is on the porch, nursing a lemonade. It’s sticky-sweet like the air, the earth, the summer corn in the fields around them. Life is everywhere.

Nebula slides down next to her, which is unexpected. Storms hurt her joints. She has iced tea and a Terran "paperback" novel.

“What are you reading?” says Gamora.

“None of your business,” says Nebula intently, turning the page. Gamora reads over her shoulder anyway.

The first flash of lightning threatens, and the dancers shout. Feet scamper. The drizzle turns to a downpour. The people Gamora loves most are all here, at her side or yelling at the sky, and she’s so content it almost hurts.


End file.
